American Pyramid
by AnnaPhoenixCooper24
Summary: A unique girl working a normal life as a waitress while pursuing big dreams of being a rodeo star gets boosted by an expected crew to be filming at her workplace.
1. After Midnight

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ca7ce546a2c5105ebb1b70b08c0d69fc"Eight solid hours into my shift had been agonizing but felt like it was going by somewhat fast. That's what I liked most about my waitressing job, especially on weekends. It would be so busy sometimes here at Bobby's restaurant/club that the time would just pass away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fce119bf3c621a569d482473a29e3221"And let me tell ya, 2010 has been a busy year so far, but thank God it was almost over! I wanted this year to be over just as much as I wanted my shift I was working now to be over with. My feet were swollen from being so sore, as well as my knees because I had banged them turning a barrel during my training session on my horse before coming into work. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a6aebf27fc26b59aed5fff4781b2d6a6"Let me somewhat introduce myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ef99596fcde5fdfa1153c63419a6a223"My name is Victoria, Victoria Mackey. And no, I'm not related to Bobby Mackey in any way (that I know of, at least). I'm originally from here in Wilder, Kentucky. I guess you could say I'm just a small town woman with huge dreams. It sounds silly, but I have two routes in mind when it comes to chasing my dreams:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="18871a0a1510b3cfa247aead74774e6a"1) Becoming a world champion barrel racer competing at the National Finals Rodeo in Las Vegas, Nevada. Something about barrel racing really eases my mind especially with what I deal with here at work and in the "adult world." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3668afa7733658ffcc800880b35f0f30"2) Becoming a well-known singer. Now I'm not tooting my own horn, but I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"can/em sing! I and Bobby have recently agreed to let me perform acoustic versions of some of my favorite songs on the weekends when I'm not barrel racing at local or out-of-state rodeos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="220df6ac3df8b56123216cfb87876983"But really, if I had to choose between the two, I would choose to be in the equine world for the rest of my life. Something about riding a horse really makes me feel free and it's almost like I can feel every ounce of fear, stress, and worry leaving my body. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e7767ae4766bf00a3f78129704b8ba42"Busy tasks were coming this week. Not only are we expecting a team to come in and repair our security systems, but we were expecting a returning team to film for their television show. If I'm remembering correctly, Bobby had mentioned that the guys were coming to film for their fourth season, so I'm assuming this is a pretty big deal. Even though I thought I was done introducing myself, there's one more thing: I don't watch television. If I do, it's rare. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d0e9edd34c831d500f8634152397f44a"Okay, done. For now. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="224a2548b5f3a275b9ef20ce5ee10f77"Midnight had finally arrived. The best time of the night. Why? Because it was the end of my shift after working almost eleven hours on my feet constantly through the busy dinner rush and the crowd finally started to thin out and the urgent headache I've had for the past two hours had finally subsided. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e54802710952c7158f770510def285c5""Hey, Vic!" Bobby said, stopping me from rolling my silverware for the night before clocking out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="df79ceefbd28c9e508e330bba6fc1450""Yeah, what's up?" I said, my voice sounding like the teenager inside of me had never left. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="33d351aac30bca4798682d7d22f3a50c""Thanks for staying over tonight. I had originally planned to have you cut from the floor at ten o'clock, but as you can tell, obviously that didn't happen," Bobby explained as he held his guitar case that I could tell he cherished. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fd407ae6d8a142337f2f4a64961966de""It's no problem. I knew it was going to be busy tonight. All the hype about these ghost hunter guys have gotten people raving," I chuckled as I put my completed rolls of silverware into the pan as I dreaded the twenty-five I had left to roll. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="55659ef148e82bb94cfee4efff812092""These are good guys. They really know their stuff. But I can tell whatever resides here really affected them after they left. Especially Zak. He changed awful fast," He explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a85d7c0db9dca04d16bb43a368d52908""I have no idea who you're talking about. Maybe I'll be working when they come and I'll meet them,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="09823fb1db651a7d6561208910f49bd7""You'd like them. They'll actually be here sometime tomorrow afternoon. You'd get along with them well," He said. "I'm having them shut down the kitchen. Want anything to take home?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="374c694bbfa7e4b2b78f59df4567186f""I'll be fine. I have food at the house," I said as I waved my hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2576ba04d2eb1417896d3be5d2342c57""Please. It's on me tonight."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="38a5d88f204505700ca5a621c57c73b3""Well, if you insist!" I laughed. "I'll just take some breaded tenders with fries. I'll load up the carbs tonight before I go to bed!" I laughed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cc5dced2622799969d043985a1e8adf8""Alright! I'll tell Bryan to get those tenders down for you. Go ahead and wrap up with the silverware. You did good tonight and I appreciate you for helping through the dinner rush," He explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f04b6d102f67d7337f8471a14352ad93"Bobby is always so genuine and heartfelt. He didn't feel like my boss. He felt like he was a part of my family. Even though we shared the same last name, we were in no way related as I mentioned earlier. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9da6db6aa2a3c9a6e80e6513c49f3276"I wrapped my shoulders in my Ariat jacket as I grabbed my bag of food from the bar that Bobby had sat for me as he waited in his office counting down the drawer before shutting and locking the doors behind me. I will admit, I didn't scare easily, but the woods next to the building as well as the railroad tracks made my skin crawl every time I walked to my truck when I worked the late night shift. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ca9bbeb7d4a49005035ec137df63e9df"The heat roared from my vents as I turned the ignition, feeling so satisfied that I was now off of my aching feet and feeling warmth engulf my body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="10354239b8c1fd63044098cb26d1d58c"After working at Bobby Mackey's Music World for a year, there was no doubt that I felt uneasy sometimes after I left. I never really pay any attention to my surroundings when I'm working. I just make my money and go home. All to avoid workplace drama. I've heard the haunting rumors, but I don't really pay attention. In ways, I'm scared to look into what's cowering beneath the building as the locals say. Definitely after midnight is when I feel the most uneasy. I guess the ghosts come out to dance after the dancefloor dies out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	2. Wicked Ones

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="da0e5afbe4d9ecaa99576a478aa59191"I awoke the next morning to a light frost and severe exhaustion. I kept having dreams about the wicked. A tall, slender man with a bold hat kept sticking out like a sore thumb. I was in the basement at work when I saw this man, but I couldn't do anything. I was frozen. Every time the suspense of this dream got even tenser, I kept waking up in a slight sweat. I staggered to the kitchen to get me a can of an ice-cold Coke as I checked the conditions of the weather out of my kitchen window./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="773c349e4fbc9b42e6cad9fd386e1203""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Looks like it'll be nice and sunny today/em," I thought as I took a sip of my Coke. I don't know about you, but the first sip is always the best. "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It'll be a good day to go riding/em," I finished as I planned out my day ahead of time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b2b12d1d92871cfb56709b063414033e"I took about an hour to get ready and about a good thirty minutes getting my horse tack and trailer hooked up to my truck. I grabbed my horse's halter and lead rope from the barn as my beloved horse, Arson, nickered at me as he saw me coming. He was a nine-year-old black AQHA (American Quarter Horse Association) gelding. I mainly ride him as a barrel racing horse, but I keep his mind busy by either working cows on my friend's farm down the road or usual trail riding. My plan today was to take him to the local arena and work on the pattern, then take a long trail ride to ease both of our minds. I patted him on the neck as he loaded effortlessly into the trailer, giving him a handful of Alfalfa-Timothy pellets to reward him since he had overcome his fears of a trailer recently. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="48248ac3a4ba812a421bd9376c452247""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shit!/em" I said to myself as I had just remembered I forgot to pick up my paycheck from work while going down the road. "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why does this always happen when I'm going the opposite way/em?!" I cussed as I cautiously found a place to turn safely with my trailer and not slinging my horse everywhere in the process. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3d220841efde58e42dfb5ee3a8a7fb71"As I pulled into the parking lot horizontally at Bobby's, I noticed a black SUV parked. It looked awful nice to be from around here. But man, those new Chevrolet Tahoe's were nice! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1ba8c174f8fbd44fed60f02670f68a00"I put my parking brake on as I shot a quick glance at Arson waiting patiently in the trailer before walking through the quiet club of Bobby Mackey's. I looked through the dining room to see it vacant, but I could hear talking coming from what sounded like the other side of the building. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a9445ce9a8865726fe988e136d837212""Bobby?" I said as I started to head to his office when I was stopped by him sitting in a chair on the main floor with another man sitting beside of him. I had known now that those ghost hunter guys were here to film their show and I just royally fucked up their interview. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2bd12717e6590a1816967eee978d716a"I raised my eyebrows and made a face only a mother could love as I made awkward eye contact with one of the cameramen, making him laugh as he too saw my face of embarrassment. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bbf9fe89c7f3963126b895f958ec1ad0""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm so sorry/em!" I mouthed to him as I backed up to stand in the doorway, patiently waiting for Bobby and the other guy to finish the interview. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c09504014f65e4e9e78bca97d914e127""Nah you're good!" The cameraman said in a low tone, catching the interviewer's attention from Bobby, looking at him, then at me before pausing the interview. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="15a24b3262c2841a052cb788b9ba1b5d""Where did you come from?" The interviewer laughed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="230a9eb329683222e41fcbfcfbd55302""And to think this whole time we thought we were hearing a ghost!" Bobby chuckled as he stood up from his chair. "I forgot to give you your paycheck last night."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d084c3d7010a3bdb99798c922708de23""That's why I'm here!" I laughed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="abba68d63795df871a95ea51ff954a56""Excuse me, I'll be right back." Bobby explained. "One of my best workers can't go a day without having some money in her pocket." He joked, poking fun at me as it was what made us get along so well with each other. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="be5b822d33aaf8522a9aac7ded990d6b""Those paychecks pay my entry fees!" I teased back, following Bobby to the doorway of his office, watching him open the second drawer in his desk to retrieve my paycheck. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bf57cf07066d25ca94292de3e077035f""You're doing good with your rodeo career," He admitted. "Here ya go! Are you going riding today?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="96e30a5de0f75b036d9f70750ed24165""I sure am! I'm taking advantage of the pretty weather and a day off!" I admitted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c4a32fc44017e24ad6953df53fac0412""You better be careful on that horse - them crazy things," He said. I could tell by his tone that he missed being a father figure, missing that his daughter was grown up already. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1a386d0292e333ef48d853459a307e1c""I will," I soothed as I folded my check and zipped it up in my Ariat hoodie. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3416974358da4962b35964fcb13fd616""Do you have a minute? I want to introduce you to the fellas that's filming here," /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="714d644409b32e6922289b4a06af3038""Sure. I don't mind," I said as I followed him back onto the main floor. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d14537512fd5c54e23c925f7ad43e44b""Vic, this is Zak, Nick, and Aaron," He said as I was reintroduced to the same guys I ran in to. I smiled as I shook each of their hands, telling them how good it was to meet them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5c31d55fa04de26359dfbd633e1a38b8""They're going to be locking themselves in here tonight," /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="245d68299ad588c8094542ce1e6ff527""Y'all are crazy," I laughed, making them nod their heads as they agreed also. "No amount of money in the world will make me stay here overnight, even with the lights on!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1af5457e8ef1327283f880f9dbddd8ae""We get that a lot!" The cameraman with the black goatee laughed, balancing his camera on his shoulder. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f0d9c1c60b6c4039dfc65e3d1e08550e""Have you had any weird experiences here?" The man with the black chiseled hair said. I knew their names, but I couldn't match them to their faces quite yet. It's safe to say that I'm kinda slow when it comes to meeting new people. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bc27f5d074b5230d24b5b258d95160a3""Eh, I guess I've had a few. Honestly, I don't pay much attention. I just make my money and go home," I explained. "I've heard a few weird noises here and there, felt some things touch me, and thought I was seeing things, but I've never really sat down and thought that I was experiencing weird things," /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f90788b9dc8656fba5db6f4c54c248a7"The host crossed his arms, closely listening to what I had to say. Something about him made me nervous. I guess because he stood so much taller than me and was broader. I've always been nervous around large men like him. I don't like feeling intimidated andem style="box-sizing: border-box;" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"he/span /emwas intimidating. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bf18a95b5995c4d9b580538b557f731a""Have you ever experienced anything weird or out of the ordinary outside of work?" He asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f513aef35a3824b6878197aa382b2f5e""No," I said, not daring to mention the dreams I've had of this place. "But the most recent thing I could think of that's really made me uncomfortable was the odd smell that creeps in sometimes.." I said, now having an almost confused look on my face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6560de423b8c04a9d7bc339c27911339""What kind of smell?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d89d5c076b87aa86c3bb07c99d3307b3""It's hard to explain. It's not a stench, but it's a smell that'll make any sane person uncomfortable. If I could describe it, it would be similar to what roses on a grave would smell like," I said, feeling goosebumps erect on my arms under my jacket. I shook quickly at the thought of that smell, knowing that I need to be leaving soon. It was one of those smells that made you wince every time it entered your nose. The best way I could describe it is smelling sour mash whiskey that you got shit-faced on during a game of whiskey pong and reliving how sick it made you feel. "I hate to sound rude, but I gotta go. I have a horse out there in the trailer and it's pretty warm outside," /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="16df2b2de54cde5704cbd71187b606f2""Okay, no sweat!" The intimidating one said with a slight grin, sincerely understanding my explanation. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4afeaeb6970b25c99fb2b259b89cc3c8"I walked outside to check on Arson, petting him through the side door of my trailer as I heard voices trailing behind me from a distance. I soon heard footsteps coming behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4f08e5e28802ea40f3e8cb750b64f69b"I turned around to see both cameramen greeting me with a smile. "That horse is beautiful!" The man with the short brown goatee said with a warm smile. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6f9f332480539bcf0d72b0894c0c14ea""Thank you! His name is Arson!" I smiled back, opening the side door wider, letting them get a better view of him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4574a239d5bfb68ce0f8467a8d55336d""Can I pet him?" He asked. I could see the age melt off of him as he was now acting like a little kid on Christmas. I could tell he was a passionate animal lover. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="00007a6a2492bb05fbaaea99bf95ef2c""Sure! Go on ahead! He loves attention. Especially if you have food!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e9164a9e867f43a8542ddc75dcde6e8a""Hi, buddy! I wish I had some treats for you!" He said, running his palm down Arson's neck. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cb107a957e1d751ed3444f80d57ecd95""What do you do with him?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="685895110a5519da46a3460e2b4476dc""I barrel race with him a lot, but today we're practicing the pattern more to work on our turns, then we're going trail riding," I explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1110ffbed8751f800a9f6d7fdd23fd94""That's awesome! I love riding horses. I wish I had more time to do it," He said slightly frowning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2b94a68fa28badf15f0135db53c0906a""Are y'all from here?" I asked, still feeling my heart warm with the sight of this man admiring my horse. I could tell he was passionate around animals./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4d86b07cf728694fd5efb2ba6ca1bed5""Aaron and Zak live in Las Vegas. I'm from Philly," He explained. After he had said the others' names, I concluded that this man was the one they called Nick. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8e86a7cec95b2c886035ee4854fa6af0""So y'all travel a lot then, huh?" I said raising my brows./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ed51ebe128f90e4c2fef28376ecbbfa6""Oh yeah!" The man with the goatee, who they called Aaron, chimed in. "We're home probably a month out of the year!" He exaggerated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a6053adf04b1ef4ced16d8be3bfc0476""Sounds almost like me. I travel a lot, too, but I stay around Wilder because of work. I fit most of my big travel days on the weekends and drive back home the same night I leave from the rodeo," I said, remembering how exhausting it would get in the summer during rodeo season. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c61c053a8568d042871304cb72a5bfa7""It takes its toll on you, that's for sure!" Nick replied. "Aaron! Wanna pet the horse?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="40f6856f3ac3c26f69e6d8bbd756e721""Nah, I'm good, G." He chuckled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="12643f13903acc69f1f811e41dca34fe""Awe, why not?" I asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ddf74605dcfa50f4f877ddfcae4a31d5""Horses scare me. I was kicked in the face by a horse when I was little. Ever since then, I'd rather just look at them," Aaron explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0fd415d1dac56531fe798bec6139dce9""I'm sorry," I frowned. "I've been kicked a number of times, but bulls are what scare me. One 'bout got a hold of me at a rodeo one time and I've kept my distance ever since!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41a8e95655fb0150fd549261040e1309""There's a lot of money in those rodeos, too," Nick said folding his arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9e56d806053c7d1c304036b98c98000e""Oh, yes. I'm hoping to someday ride at the National Finals in Vegas in a couple of years. If I keep on the same track I'm going now, I'll make it hopefully!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3588190785d25643d96a7c30892b95df""We hope you do! A lot of people who ride horses don't get enough credit. It's a hard thing to do," Nick said. "You should've seen Zak ride a horse that one time we went to Tombstone. He was acting all high and mighty thinkin' it was easy. By the time the day was over with, he had to question his manhood." Nick laughed, being joined by Aaron shortly after. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9d7c35022318667e7d8f0ec95d4064cf""I heard that!" Zak shouted from across the parking lot with a chuckle as he was now standing with Bobby outside the front door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="710e171b04bfef4b4daa363c3bb023c1""You're in some trouble now!" I teased. "I better get outta here before I witness the murder of someone's ego!" I continued, winning a hilarious laugh from Aaron. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a0bfec3da00b7d110594bc90d7329906""Alright!" Nick said with a laugh as well, shutting the side door to my trailer after saying a warm goodbye to Arson. "Be careful! That horse is now my buddy!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="582fae77e185caf6a7fd207faac35d04""Oh, I will. Don't die being locked in there tonight! It would be a shame to lose new friends!" I smiled as I waved goodbye to Bobby and to Zak. Even though he intimidated me, he still had me interested. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9ddaafb2fcb8eb0fdc07c9b4944f6d72"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"oOo/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6faac94f1280305cdb955a6b35a91775"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Third Person Point-of-View/u/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e8e594e2516137a170433092ff561a6f"Zak and Bobby casually talked, continuing on with their conversation about the night's lockdown ahead. He wouldn't admit it, but he was nervous. Nervous about what kind of entities would be traveling home with him this time. He was worried that they were going to be darker, more angered demonic entities. He remembered the pain they put him through and he sincerely didn't want to do it again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4adf0f35d4012f6c79618cd3890c1741""She's awesome!" Nick laughed as he and Aaron walked towards Zak and Bobby. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="69643a3e6af72a99a3943ac25d136d0e""She's one of my best workers. I couldn't ask for better help." Bobby added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="797e38cdde4ee2df125b99c0eadea3a1""Has she ever mentioned anything out of the ordinary to you? She seemed like she didn't have much to say about what goes on here," Zak asked. Genuinely curious as to why she wasn't too eager to talk about her experience working here. And curious as to why she wasn't bubbly and acting goofy like all of the other women do. Zak had the mindset that every woman he met drooled over him at first sight. He liked the attention. But this time, he didn't get the attention he expected. Especially from a woman like her. Her tattoos, her dark hair, her personality that didn't sugar-coat anything when asked. She was tough and to him, that was more interesting than any woman pretending to be interested in what he was. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="275493623765a90721019962407cd37b"After he thought about it, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"she/em/span intimidated him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p 


	3. Dark Nights

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9ddaafb2fcb8eb0fdc07c9b4944f6d72"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"oOo/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6faac94f1280305cdb955a6b35a91775"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Third Person Point-of-View/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="773d8d1bb554f21514bf614b0f4e3e8e"The night's investigation went as expected: constant paranoia, weird noises, dark shadows, and troubling EVP's like every other lockdown went. Except for the one thing that stood out from the rest of the others: they knew something would once again follow them home. Zak knew that this place wasn't worth the heartache and terror anymore. He swore to himself that after he left the town of Wilder, Kentucky, he would never step foot in that building again. Not even if his life depended on it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dd40fa4c2f7f40d251d008670652789f"Dawn made its presence over Kentucky landscape, thawing the morning dew that sat on the short blades of grass surrounding the railroad tracks that run behind Bobby Mackey's. Matt, the building's caretaker for many years now, unlocked the chain that ran through the door's handle, knowing that the crew was more than happy to be setting foot on the sacred land they called 'outside.' /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="063279c55727f8f6653b006ae8526093""Have fun?" Matt chuckled as he shut the door behind Nick, the last one to leave the building./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7c0d6e42e82e36127fc152b999aa66bd""Hell no!" Aaron said, finally shutting off his camera, rubbing his forehead out of exhaustion. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="38e393dab07dc3e9c4ed0c7ce7b84443""What about you, Zak?" Nick asked as he too shut off his camera. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cdf1e1bca6c255f2dc27b0fd66e36b13""I'm ready to get the Hell outta here," He trailed off as the guys could tell his attitude had changed. He wasn't the normal 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"tired but still with energy Zak/em,' but the 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"almost seems depressed/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Zak/em.' And that wasn't something that they saw normally. Something was affecting him yet again from Bobby Mackey's and he knew it was going to carry a long-term effect on him for quite some time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="07ca72be2b130b93a66425f6d651c0f8"As the guys filled up the back of their rented SUV with their equipment to head back to the hotel, Zak turned his head to look in the direction of the diesel truck that was now pulling up at the early hours of the morning, remembering that same truck from yesterday. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="82df2f19432d03e747839ed6d07147f1"It was Victoria arriving for work. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ec71a12e0a4622690ed3a743b2420c46"She slid out of her truck, wrapped in her Ariat jacket with Wrangler jeans that hugged her hips along with broken-in Justin square-toed boots that made a small thud against the parking lot as she walked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d24c27f9fc740260cb8c6423b73e81b8""I didn't expect you guys to still be here!" She said with a warm smile. Zak could still see how red the whites of her eyes were. He could tell she was tired. Either that or she had been upset recently. In that short moment of her greeting them, he forgot every bad thing that happened in there last night. He felt a short ounce of happiness even though she intimidated him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="856cad6d48d078b65d5e2ee7bc38f259""And I didn't expect you to be alive after riding that crazy horse yesterday!" Aaron laughed as he shut the back hatch to the SUV, moving to where he was now standing beside Nick. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8add7059de903ac7fe27d4289e0c197f""Ah, he's a good horse. He takes care of me better than I take care of him," She said, waving her hand at Aaron's statement. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9db1ce5911ebd0bf6afa785291810dca""I'd say he is. Aaron is just afraid of horses and according to him, all of them are crazy!" Nick laughed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="58bac6a2fc29c2c8bcd4196911df25f1""Nah, if it's a pony or a chestnut mare, then they can be labeled as crazy!" She laughed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="31b32dbef3a0df4762ee454b319ddde0""But ponies are so cute!" Nick said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="30354073a3acd41dd7f95ad9f8b001c0""They are, but the way I see it, the shorter they are, the closer they are to Hell. It's true!" She said, winning a laugh out of all three of them before looking at her phone, checking the time. "Well, I hate to leave you guys, but I have to clock in. I'm opening today and probably won't get out of here until six o'clock tonight," She said with a sigh. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1fbca8879381c3277ac988769bcc3be1""It was so nice meeting you!" Zak said finally. "We should keep in touch?" He said with a raised brow, hoping she would say yes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="73192a9f4092c2f06c14012dfe5cad4a""Sure! I'm sure Matt has your phone number and I'll call every now and then!" She said, slightly regretting saying anything about Matt as he had been her on and off boyfriend for quite some time now. She could tell it crushed Zak's spirits after she mentioned that. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7c0cf79fbc5f0a250514fa609b421fbb""Oh, okay. Well, we'll hear from ya soon!" Zak said has he made his way to the driver's seat, not daring to participate in the hug Nick and Aaron gave to Victoria. Instead, he kept a close eye on Matt as he still stood at the front doors to the club with his arms crossed, staring at Victoria with a fire in his eyes. He knew he wasn't well. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e0308a2882bf29af5e25312494445bd9"Aaron and Nick got into the SUV. Aaron retrieved his blanket and his small bag of pistachios for the trip back to the hotel to prepare for their flight home. As Zak purposely pulled slowly out of the parking lot, he saw that Matt had grabbed Victoria's harm harshly as she met him at the door. And to this day, Zak deeply regretted that he didn't go back and beat his ass. Instead, he continued driving. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f46e9d54ebf2c1d18f4d3bb5c95a1bf9"He had constantly wondered what was going on since he left, deeply regretting that he didn't turn around and go back. Maybe it just looked harsh? He didn't know, but he thought about turning around many times on the drive back to the hotel. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9236300b80dcb14b63539a09eed4fd3a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"oOo/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="98dc0a4a2e770680cbf31a9df85fba10"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Victoria's Point-of-View/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d4396285a776b3064fdee0c5b18a80bd"I clocked in as I relived what just happened, even though I wasn't shocked. Matt was mad that I let Nick and Aaron hug me before they left. I told him that it was nothing other than a friendly hug. It wasn't like I was going to see them again anyway. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="30b2177392cd97ae18d86d881ec9bbda""I'm heading home. Text me before you leave so I can go pick us up something for you to cook when you get home," Matt said behind me. I noticed he wasn't wearing his pendant Mr. Long gave him a couple of years ago. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="933d761fb3a744a3a6e62a8046e2ec1c""I can go ahead and tell you I'm not fixing shit when I get home. I'll be tired. And no, you're not coming over tonight. I don't want to talk to you after the shit you pulled earlier," I scolded as I gathered my notes of what the days special were and what to expect during my shift. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4a1d33d4a7b8f6f37fa86c0b51d849e6""Excuse me?" He said as he pinned me against the wall, breathing heavily in my face. "Why not? You have one of those guys come over tonight?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9811e8cc2aa69c9dd438603773325d05""No! They're leaving. They're not coming back. I just don't want to be around you right now. Those things you call ghosts are feeding off of you again," I said as I pushed my hands into his chest, easily pushing him away from me before he squeezed my cheeks with his right hand, pushing me back into the wall. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ab2f75db770d630d8029a7e72df43b38""You better watch what you say." He said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c3946225a32fff69fff3d1a7341c2c59""Or what? Are you going to do the same shit to me again that I've been putting up with for a while now? I'm not scared of you," I said, staring at him with my dark brown eyes. My mom and dad raised me to not take shit from anyone, even though I've been taking Matt's shit longer than I should've. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5583ee81339c99b07a22a4529d034b4b""What's goin' on here?" Bobby chimed in as he came out of his office. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d2c5b64a97d71963420bfefac464948b""Nothin'," Matt replied quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d6de11a3e5aa6d01a0ae7d66bec7d61b""I hate to be mean, buddy, but she's clocked in. I can't have you distracting her while she's working," /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="69ebacc953633c909cb46df6b15a874c""Alright. I'll be waiting for you when you get off." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a2aa99ba31f40a8254501c8cfd49e291""No you won't," I said sternly. He definitely wasn't himself and I wasn't putting up with it any longer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0c6dd5697fc75b1c3e760388cbdb6cd3"My mind rambled the whole time I was working. I kept thinking about how the investigation went for Zak, Nick, and Aaron last night. I kept wondering what was affecting Matt, even though I was fifty-fifty on the whole "believing in the paranormal" thing. I believed that weird things that we can't explain em style="box-sizing: border-box;"do /emhappen, but I also believe that it can't just affect a person and make them change. I think it's all in the mind. And it wasn't an excuse for Matt if he dared to use it as an excuse. And I kept having a weird, tense feeling as I was working, going back and forth to the kitchen serving tables. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="42442d11f3e41d2f713270b14a043635"Eh, I was just paranoid. No big deal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dbb78e3b708ddb9d28d78e3c09017ab6"Every now and then, I'd feel my phone vibrate in my apron several times, indicating me that it was ringing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="94945dff5b156a0e3b0cb7408ea81337"Thinking it was Matt, I never bothered to answer nor check. I didn't care. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f6ed6ed02aad70078a5ff2b2b8c6ca6a"I ended up working past my scheduled shift. The familiar aching in the arches of my feet was returning as well as my usual headache. I was ready to go home. During the last three hours, I kept hearing a faint knocking sound, but I couldn't quite figure out where it was coming from. Every now and then, the knock would get more profound and sharp, like it was meaning to get my attention. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2bc038d683850d15fb711c92cd46b7a5"After I had finally clocked out and left, I rushed to the barn to feed Arson a flake of alfalfa hay and his daily grain. That was the only thing I hated about working odd shifts like this. Arson's feeding schedule was a lot different. I wrapped my jacket tighter around me as I got back into my truck, still hearing the haunting knock in my mind. What the Hell was it?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4c2771883ac9402789d6330cc3f0f29b"After I got home and settled in, I finally checked my phone. I saw a missed call from Matt, an unread text from him as well, and a new text from a phone number with a 702 area code. After doing a quick Google search, I've come to find out that it was a Las Vegas area code./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="760443cad787cefa54876a66ee8cfb60"Eh, still didn't think or care enough to open it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	4. Raise Hell

Curiosity was eating me alive. I was dying to know what that 702 area code number was. With a short sigh, I opened my phone and saw this:

_'Hey, don't take this weird, but this is Zak. Do you mind to call me when you got a free minute? It won't take long.'_

Not one bit of suspicion jolted through me as I felt a sense of comfort come from his simple message. I knew how he was, even though I had just met him. After taking a bite of my food for the night, even though I had always wondered why I was gaining weight (Just a thought: apparently, you're not supposed to eat before you go to bed! You'll easily gain weight that way.. But it's worth it to me! *Laugh*), I called that mysterious number that was now Zak Bagans.

After just three rings, he answered the phone groggily. "Hello?"

"Did I wake you up?" I said with a slight giggle.

"No.. Who is this?" He yawned.

"Oh you know, the redneck waitress at Bobby Mackey's that you sent a text to this number to. No big deal. Just giving you the call you requested," I sarcastically spoke.

"Oh! Victoria! I'm sorry. I'm so drained from that lockdown!" He laughed. By the sound of tumbling of the phone, I knew he was readjusting himself in bed. "I was going to ask you something through a text, but I figured I should just ask you on the phone,"

"What is it?" My curiosity was now fuming.

"How long have you worked at Mackey's?"

"Not too long, why?"

"Would you mind if I did an interview with you? If not, then I understand. I just want to know what type of experiences you've had,"

"I'm not really comfortable with being on t.v..." I trailed off. But I really did want him to interview me.

"That's okay. Understandable. What about if I just took you out and asked a couple of questions?"

"Sure.." I said, kinda reluctant because I _knew_ what Matt was going to do when he found out, even if it wasn't romantic.

"I'll still be in town tomorrow. Are you free?" He asked.

"I have to work at one o'clock tomorrow. I usually sleep until about eight,"

"Would you want to now?"

"Now? I woke you up. It's almost eight now!"

"Yeah, eight in the afternoon!" He laughed. "Would you want to meet me somewhere or would you want me to pick you up?"

"I'll meet you somewhere," I laughed. "Give me a few minutes. Meet me at the cafe down the road from your hotel,"

"How do you know which hotel I'm at?" He questioned.

"Honey, Wilder isn't big enough for two hotels!" I laughed. "I'll see you there in twenty minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye," He said.

**oOo**

"I hope this doesn't make you feel awkward," He started as we finished ordering our drinks.

"Nah. I know there's nothing to this besides an interview," I said, waving my hand. "So, what do you want to 'interview' me about?"

"I'm just curious as to what kind of experiences you've had working there." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Honestly, not many. I tune it all out," I said, taking a bite out of the bread the waitress provided for us.

"Well, what have you had?"

"I've felt things touch me, but I've seen a shadow of a tall, dark man with a broad hat and a low shade of red eyes. It honestly scared me. I've seen him in my dreams a lot. Matt reminds me a lot of the man I've been seeing. By how he acts," I said, feeling goosebumps erect on my arms, engulfing my small tattoos showing on my wrists.

"What do you mean? With how he acts?" Zak asked, raising a brow.

"He acts like an asshole when he doesn't wear the pendant the Bishop gave him. He'll have spells where he'll take it off and just rage. I try to keep away from him when he has these episodes. He's hit me a couple of times, but I guess I've made it worse because I hit back. I don't take his shit. No matter if he's possessed or not," I said, taking a sip of Dr. Pepper I had ordered.

"Let me see him acting like an ass towards you. I won't put up with it," Zak said, slightly puffing his chest to show his dominance.

"He did when Y'all left. He grabbed my arm hard and scolded me for letting Nick and Aaron hug me before they left,"

"If I would've seen that, I would've turned around and beaten his ass. Women beaters are as bad as racists," Zak hissed, taking a sip of his drink as well.

But I knew he saw what Matt had done to me when they were leaving.

Just in case anyone was wondering, Zak's not a very good liar.

"Just don't raise any Hell over it just yet. I'm trying to get him out of that place." I soothed.

"And you?"

"I'll be fine for a while. I'm strong,"

"It doesn't matter. The one time you show weakness, you're theirs."


	5. White Butterfly

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d0ad89e6904385f61918fc11cdb80a10"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"White Butterfly - A symbol of spiritual change./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0c7e66f1c62b2e6e327c67c8303fc791"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Zak's Point-of-View/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1b74e7fb75ce208b16dd4688e892e4fe"We clicked at first encounter. Something about her made me comfortable. The whole time we had dinner, our conversations about the paranormal seemed all too surreal, like we had known each other for years. It was safe to say I was strongly attracted to her. Physically and emotionally. I wanted to know more about her, more than I already knew, and I was willing to do everything in my power to do so. But there was one thing, well, two things stopping me: Bobby Mackey's and Matt. I had known Matt since our first investigation at Bobby Mackey's andem style="box-sizing: border-box;" know/em that he was in no place mentally to want to put harm on a person, especially a woman he claimed to love./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="df8f447253e2d1345762bdc0669a9cac"It pissed me off to my very core./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7b189a488e6517546fdf75f0b2a46465""What're you doing tomorrow before you go to work?" I asked, generously curious as to what she does outside of work. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a4e9e0b59041fc344936e76243d56dec""Eh, I'll probably go riding. Depending on the weather and what time I wake up in the morning," She laughed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d5247cc736ddd811025891cc15f69c10""I don't see how you can ride horses like that. I mean, I've ridden a horse a handful of times in my life and it hurts me," I chuckled, embarrassed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="801b5335df436713222c56a234b2f4bc""Ah, I see. I know a lot of male horse riders. You just have to ride right!" She explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1165204784b4b18e21084e91945f47b2""Well, you might have to teach me sometime!" I joked, kinda hoping that she wouldn't teach me how to ride a horse. I wouldn't admit it, but I was scared of horses. Just in case you didn't know, I like being in control and being on an animal two times bigger than you, that has a mind of its own and can kill you with one kick, that was terrifying. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4d3309415438241e190d4a42c29aaa88""Well, if you're leaving town tomorrow, you should swing by my farm and I'll give you a quick lesson if you're up for it?" She asked, hopeful. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="807974c0f4442faed31f081f456c6c06"As much as I didn't want to.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8e53d6654ad7b5ad005500f41d771d6f""Sure," I said. "What time do you want me to come? Would you want me to bring the guys?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c3b253a6ae827ce9a2980431b672f9cf""If you want to! Arson is the main horse that I personally ride, but I have two other horses that are just trail riding horses. I call them em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pleasure Ponies/em," She laughed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0e1a7953f4968de453bab5b17b3ef2cd"As much as I knew Nick loved riding horses, I felt like I would be selfish if I didn't invite him to do so. I wouldn't even bother asking Aaron because I knew he hated riding horses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cf8fe8e7327726e213017cc9a9e41c2d""Okay, but if it's okay with you, I'll go ahead and ask the guys. We'll head up there early since you have to work," /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6d8c2e023c047f5e49720e29425cdb43""Fine by me! I'll text you my address after I get home and I'll see you later!" She smiled, embracing me with a friendly hug before she got into her truck. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eaadc1b1808aac55394e3f3a14ae8a77"I couldn't help but want another. Wanting to smell her warm, coconut-scented hair. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0ae513bb6bb98aef2b62e47be09bfe6e"God, I can only dream./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9ddaafb2fcb8eb0fdc07c9b4944f6d72"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"oOo/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="58475ff72d3fdd6b8827a80f9eb434fc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The Next Day/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b3559fee07395ffabce1d27e77a0a3f2"Nick and I were happily riding to Victoria's farm the next morning. I was impressed by how her facility was. She worked hard on her horse's performance and appearance. I could tell she put some money into her passion. Her property was fitted with a nice, small and comfortable house with a decent amount of acres for her equines and a four-stall barn and hearty arena. If I were a horse, there's no doubt that I would be happy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7ec35578c65c885ed1550df3abf4cded""You made it!" She shouted from her front porch, still in her pajamas with a mug in her hand that I could see steaming. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c185dd332d3a336cb628d3db222a4f78""Yeah! I told you that we'd come!" I laughed, breathing in the agricultural air, embracing it as I shut the door to the SUV. I couldn't help but smile as she looked even more beautiful when she wasn't in her 'dolled-up' attire. Her fitted jeans were replaced with baggy pajama pants, her curled and sleek hair was now put up in a messy bun, her eyelash extensions and eyeliner was gone as it was now her natural beauty glowing. She won't admit it, but she was perfect. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4cc5c0c4637c023c39fd2bd3b06e57f2"She was like a white butterfly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5abd99e7b5685b131f51325a9c0df1d6""I hope you two don't mind," She said, regarding her wardrobe. "I wear jeans only when I have to. I usually ride in leggings or my pajamas when I'm training or doing whatever," She explained as she slipped on her muddy boots that made their home on her porch, tucking her pajama pants inside of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="baeadf3413b2e0d7d9167bf67a28af5a""Nah, you're good! We're not dressed to ride horses either. Look at us! We're wearing regular shoes!" Nick laughed, pointing out that we, in fact, were not prepared to ride horses. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3bbb95d7bf60e97422479087f35a62a6""You two will be fine!" She said, waving her free hand, taking a sip of her coffee. "I have the horses you two will be riding in the barn already. Go ahead and get to know them while I get Arson," She said, leading us to her tranquil barn. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e7f6dd235698c393fddb0e3a692c9862"The two horses she had in the barn was a Pinto and a Palomino. Both absolutely gorgeous horses. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8dcbe45351188d11eb943b4c06f3b7ac""Hey there, Mr. Ed!" Nick said to the Palomino with a laugh. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a552d7dc5ba4b0664ae10b78cd8d0730""Well, I guess I'm stuck with the pissed-off-looking horse," I said, looking at the Pinto's goat-like eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a17bc74009786cc8e09494bfc9bc98b2""She's pissed off because she's a mare," Victoria laughed, walking past me to the entrance of her field that held her infamous black horse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="90604e7ca0eb3ce876121c72dbb63b5f""That explains a lot!" I laughed before hearing a loud, tranquil whistle escape Victoria's lips. She whistled a few times before Nick and I heard a roar coming from over the hill. Her jet black horse, Arson, was a monster. He was huge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e7f1caf92be56268f113375d6ad54826"My nerves grew more in anxiousness as all three of the horses were now tied outside of their stables waiting to be saddled up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26fd419b88c8a6d5db837ae651176a92""How long has it been since you two have been around horses?" She asked with a large grooming box in her hand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="35914975344c29f58b54f8904d1bee39""Uh, it's been a while.." I trailed off as I, in fact, had no idea what I was doing. Even by just standing there, I knew I wasn't standing around a horse the right way. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8145730a47a8835e388f736823e27b7a"She chuckled as she walked over to me, "I can tell. Don't be nervous around her. She can sense your nervousness and will take complete advantage," She explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="548426a8af53a9e0d1cb838c33e99103""What do you mean?" I asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cc0c5c6dd6d35ab7328a3a4147d77063""Well, let's just say that when a horse knows that they have someone not as experienced about to get on their back, they'll pull the whole 'I know nothing' attitude. Not wanting to go, trying to graze while you're riding, trying to turn around and go back to the barn, all that fun and aggravating shit," She said, patting the painted horse on the neck. "Here, use this brush and get to know her. Brush her whole body if you can. Don't worry too much on her legs. We won't be using splint boots on them today." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="974d7d4c2895392868923945fbe0ac14""What're splint boots?" I asked. For the first time in a long time, I wasn't one bit afraid to ask what I felt like were stupid questions. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="81fb7a1380ea2d8f6a2ab477dbeb5cfe""Well, they're really sports medicine boots. They protect the horse's tendons and legs during heavy work and strenuous exercise. They'll all be going on an easy workout today and it's pretty muddy out there on the trails, so they'll be pointless right now." She explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="221ae849336327e30c93887b7fc15e1a"I wanted to know everything she knew about horses. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4bacbd2f00a81314f10cf785faab76d9"Wait, why am I even thinking that? I've never been interested in horses in my life. I'm the type of guy who would rather look at them from a distance than actually get out there and ride. I didn't want to walk around with aching balls for the rest of my life! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="88adb5f492a51025c3b9adf61d3c67a5"I brushed off the goat-eyed mare as best as I could, getting as much help as possible from Victoria. She laughed at me a number of times as I attempted to put the saddle on. I'll have to say that the goat-eyed mare was a saint in putting up with my dumbass. Let's just say my 'tacking up' skills looked more like a child put a saddle on that horse and called it presentable. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="be8f0119325c1362d25ac7f5584cdf8f"Nevermind, a child could've done it better. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b8c099f50e74c4264853e949fc7b7245"I'm not joking. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4850e689315eefee5bd99a89960dfc0b"All while Nick is over here saddling a horse up in less than five minutes like a Deadwood cowboy all nice and perfect while sitting on a hay bale waiting on me to get everything situated. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="293eb2db9571f28c21b56e56169f5c45"Even though Victoria helped me as much as she could (she ended up tacking up the horse herself anyway while telling and showing me how to do it), she didn't lose her patience with me at all. In a way, we bonded a whole lot better. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4dbb7a71d322f871ca79770953fa0e44"I could get used to this. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="68edcbbe8c82ecb73ab9ced382cbb497""Are you guys ready?" She said as she led Arson through the barn, doing a neat little ground-tying trick as she turned her attention towards me and Nick to supervise us getting on. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="488534fcc45bdb5f0c6d5a97094b96cb""I guess so.." I said, letting my nerves show again. I looked over at Nick who was ALREADY on his horse like it was just another walk in the park. "What the hell, Nick?!" I said with a faint laugh. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e9959718ef5c18a6f39d426bd0f74663""He's ready to ride!" She laughed as she held my horse's reins. "Go ahead and swing your leg up," She said, holding the left stirrup for me. I didn't know much about mounting a horse, but I did know that you weren't supposed to take your dear sweet time getting up there and pretty much hang on the horse. Without hesitation, I put my left foot in the stirrup and swung my right leg over, easily lowering myself onto the saddle. Horses were a lot bigger once you were on their back and that scared me. I felt like I was sitting ten feet off the ground when I was really sitting six feet. "What's this horse's name?" I asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="58ad97f55ba50a7d4ad49edd35748558""Her name is Dakota, but you can call her Cody for short," She said. "Are your stirrups too short? Do your knees feel too bent?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9c5783863adfb39bf3d076674235179a""No, they feel fine." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9450d53a9c4807435770d46b083e2941""Good. Just keep the ball of your foot in the stirrups and push your heels down. It'll put most of your weight into your rear end and the backs of your legs. You'll be able to keep your balance better!" She advised, guiding my feet into the right position. I looked up to see Nick trotting away on his horse in her arena that was dead ahead of us. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cc119900a1328d09cd8022292ae156ae""Looks like he's been riding horses for a while!" She laughed as she too looked his way, checking on him. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew the horses she put us on were going to take care of us. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8b707fba97ac9ee3767807f2091d3299""He's always had a cowboy side of him. Every time we'd go to a Wild West town, he'd want to find somewhere that did guided horse tours." I laughed, holding onto the saddle horn out of my sudden instinct as she led Dakota into a slow walk to fetch her own horse. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="609334882a4f6417e361708518d6965a""I had a feeling you were going to be a little nervous, so I kept her halter on so that I could put a lead rope on her and lead you around so you could get comfortable," She said as she got on her horse with no problem at all, retrieving the lead rope she bound together, reaching over to clip the lead to the halter with such balance that I knew I would fall and bust my ass doing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7b6c2408c9471b6326b6e8746551c39c""That's fine. I'd hate to bust my ass on the first day!" I laughed, trying to get used to riding at a walk em style="box-sizing: border-box;"without/em having to hold onto the saddle horn. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5674a69dd763fd6347111fc26eca3a06""It's not em style="box-sizing: border-box;"if/em you fall off and bust your ass, it's em style="box-sizing: border-box;"when/em you fall off and bust your ass!" She laughed as she continued to lead us into the arena. We watched as Nick clearly knew what he was doing. He warmed up his horse perfectly - walking a couple of laps, trotting two laps, long-trotting a lap, and loping (cantering) a couple of laps. His seat was remarkable. His heels were down, his legs never moved and stayed stationary. I really needed to learn from him, too. It all came natural to him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bfb14ccb5e166dfbedab437a3a780f4f""Well, looks like I'll be teaching just you how to ride!" She laughed as she looked back at me, clearly thinking the same about Nick's riding as I. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5b02c6c962d123efc75510dcdcdd6885""Fine by me!" I laughed, getting the courage to grap the reins with one hand, slowly feeling more comfortable with what I was doing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f3b2985f714e21345f89499098ef70ef""Do you feel solid and balanced?" She asked as we now made two successful, slow-walking trips around the arena. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9f5df6b33536e8e85718c4db1ca74065""Yeah, I feel okay," I said, not realizing that I just gave the O-K to move on to a slow trot. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="177f8ce985a92f6805bef59933f379b2"Holy shit. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7bbd2104308cf4cdba7e36317a2a3604"In the first couple of strides, I felt like I was physically smashing my balls like grapes. My grip tensed on the saddle horn. I knew I was killing this horse's back by now. I kept trying to put my heels down and all of my weight into my ass and calves. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="46bb78d0c12ee93c07859b31794f8282"How the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"fuck/em did horse riders do it so good?! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="80386f891d664f7a3f3ba87ba3c64e1e"Later on, I realized that the proper term for 'horse riders' was 'equestrians.' /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="90f08a4662682e5ca6a928d53c8ed1b9"After a half lap, I felt better in my balance. Her words were right. Maybe it wasn't bad listening to someone's advice after all. My balls didn't feel like they were aching anymore, a slight burn was making itself known in my calves, telling me that I was using those muscles right, my death grip on the saddle horn slowly subsided and both of my hands were now on the reins, barely grabbing a short strand of Dakota's mane. I tried to study Victoria as much as I could. I wanted to ride as good as her. I kept noticing she was doing this motion to where it looked like she was standing up in the saddle every time the horse did a stride, but opposite. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c7c80bd4da673eba7de6e8067c0504fd""What're you doing?" I said over the pair of horses' loud hooves at their trot. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c3017a4264411a826456cbb89531bf57""Posting." She said as she matched the horse's trot. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6c63769d0b11be14eb9af63baf0e51dd"So em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that /emwas the secret in not bouncing up and down on the horse's back and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"not /emstanding up in the saddle the whole time!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9f1fe38500e4103e42d99a3942392b6f"She would laugh at me now, but I'm sure glad she didn't watch me the whole time as I tried to 'post' as best as I could./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e35d94c858797c4eef461cef978c0a90"But hey, it worked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p 


	6. Pretty When You're High

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="144cd4fbe264cdafe4493612b6c31d67"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Zak's Point of View /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="506bce1fe4a1f14e1a6cc04dc2135e83"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The Next Morning /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9ddaafb2fcb8eb0fdc07c9b4944f6d72"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"oOo/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2159f91fbef338c7438b8fe33346a774"I woke up to the sound of my alarm now going off at two p.m. Instant soreness between my legs arose as I tried to adjust myself in bed. My thighs felt as if they were on fire! Even though I felt like I was going to be walking bow-legged for a while, riding horses with an extremely attractive woman made it all worthwhile. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5b75870039e9fd83ddf04498fc59e711"I turned over once more onto my stomach, clutching my pillow as I got my phone from the nightstand to shut off the annoying tone of my alarm reminding me that we had a flight later in just a few hours back to Las Vegas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7bc0cfcdb252bc9da81441992ce8e22a"The thought of having to leave Victoria and our memories we had already made behind broke my heart. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="91bb9f123c8c583f36e96b787a01d1a0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why does this always happen to me? Meeting someone I feel like I'll eventually fall in love within a part of the country a thousand miles away from where I live./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a59b72a28ca525bc6855c908b902fb36"I closed my alarm app to open up my messages hoping to see if Victoria had texted me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="34cc631ed0626d63e3cfd245bbd3dbce"Nothing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9bfa6f2de476c722c1f54511ef749155"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shit. Well, what if I text her? Let her know I was thinking about her? /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="57365cafd834b46620f05573218e2439"Good idea. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c964114a2ba7d6ca5a8e846468914eeb""Good morning. Riding was fun. We should do it again sometime?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9e2b59eaa1164a4aa61f2401378d8fd8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wow, cut straight to the point, why don't ya? /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cae3c70ea07e7012a1a8f5522e69fa08"I stared at my phone's screen, watching the three dots that popped up after it showed that she had read my message almost as fast as I had sent it. Not even a minute. My heart felt like it was fluttering. I feel like I just asked this woman out after the first "date." My stomach was in knots with excitement. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e054a30a9088457b1d2fece75510c30b""Well, actually good afternoon, Zak! It sure was. I'm all up for it whenever you are!" She replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="729c614012cabe2516bef16030b3e8e8""I'm flying back to Las Vegas later today. Are you busy right now?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b97f446ad8b739000a452ffb42a33400"Now my stomach really was in knots. Here it goes, I'm expecting a big fat Texas-sized no per usual. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3b18fd1e51b454950be4e3041c0ca8a4""I'm actually leaving work right now! I have to drop Matt's lunch off to him on my way home, but I'm free after that!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="61a19bc97d90d177944bad3d6e05d760"I sighed, knowing that the now-asshole Matt still had her wrapped around his finger. I had nothing against him before he fell into his oppression. Honestly, I don't know if I'd want to help him at this point. I guess it's just because I was jealous. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b2bbdcfc2d7d7f78e642da3c29d852a1""Ok, my flight leaves at 7:00 tonight." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1d8a8c3ce22750bc89c93cb87c36b7da"I really hated that I had to leave. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7683c7c584563628535f5c6e12b4ba58""Give me twenty minutes! Go ahead and head to my house in about ten?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="36119dd356e53c588f8a2955fd8e233f""Ok." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="186c521d6c9fb27de46213c425aafc86"Why did I feel like a little boy on Christmas Eve? I was full of anticipation. Twenty minutes couldn't pass by any faster. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e35317412acadf878825cb9fb61a1c3d"I hurried and dressed as decent as I could. I mentally prepared myself to not be a weenie and actually ride this horse without having to rely on her to lead me around like a little kid. My confidence grew rapidly as I threw on a hat as I didn't have enough time to fix my hair. I knocked on Nick's hotel room door, telling him that I was leaving. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="08c6894ce27cdc78a9337c3d52b25e97""We need to have the car back to the lot by six thirty," Nick informed me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ae3aa004472088db5e66956b5ee4a871""I'll be back by then I hope!" I said, feeling the slight bit of doubt cross my mind. Nothing was going to ruin this right now. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="608d5d7c75824ee684dfce8bbe68de5a""Alright. Have fun with your date," Nick laughed before shutting his door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7f02c480bda7f2ddfb7f2c6c7fa0af45"I couldn't stand driving the speed limit as I was way too excited about this. After about a five-minute drive, I arrived at her farm, seeing her truck sitting in the driveway with her still in the driver's seat. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d0db561586f63735d6765160c12300a2"God, I had the biggest crush. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6fdf9b4c7c74446282aa9d7cff4c8241""Look at you! You made it on time!" She laughed as she shut the door to her truck. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="df9da472391ebd5da91d68bdf724274a""I'm a man of my word!" I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="050ea1e11e24229ad1947afeb6d967b9""I have to put this food in the house. You can come in if you like." She implored as she got two plastic bags from the back seat. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="445c4c6ab0fd2dedd6b933156a8788be"Her house smelled of clean linen. The wood floors complimented her leather couch and recliner and cowhide rug. Her house had such a rustic, comfortable feel. I could honestly live here. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c95f118e6416144fe724e60bb7896363""Do you want anything to drink?" She asked, opening her fridge. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="690b4e9ac7fe15c09171f92e83858b02""No, I'm good." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="20ddc2d2ec19bfa9ea3f9551c876ef59""Let me rephrase that. What do you want to drink?" She strongly suggested. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="da4574c2694107b8ae0a42f30ff54b86"I grinned. "Water." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="351f660018672dc8ba08eef64edd7ccd"She playfully rolled her eyes. "Let me rephrase that again. What kind of pop do you drink?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e1a3911712d17b393eae4a205746bbc8""What kind do you have?" I chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cff188ca254dd6e671ee2acc3edacf39""The best kind you can get. Dr. Pepper." She said, getting two cans from her fridge. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="60da0cc859557bc06cb9e931d2ec8400"She's probably the only person I know who could force me to drink a soda. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7752af27ca75ae8874a04c2df10507e9""Thank you." I laughed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="70dc03cfbe681222f201c2b32f8313e9"It felt like a rerun of yesterday, for sure. Even though I had boosted confidence, I was still acting like a big baby on the back of this horse. She playfully laughed at me as I told her she didn't have to lead me around this time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="345e24b3f8f9e048a876bf9d0d3de42c"As we were riding in the arena for about thirty minutes, she asked if I wanted to ride on some of the trails that were on her property leaning against the Kentucky landscape. Without hesitation, I was more than excited to go on this trail ride. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7fc89453d8022d4afed2cc284c288cd7""You look like you're getting more comfortable back there!" She smiled as she turned to face me as she was in front of me on her horse. I couldn't complain, though. I had two great views - the Kentucky wilderness and her fabulous ass in her riding pants. Her horse was good looking, too. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0d22763b5ca0904508d9b1edf35380b9""I am! It takes me a bit to get used to new things, but once I do, I get pretty good at it!" I chuckled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0ba7751c1aee28c65b3f39e390132060""That's good. You and Dakota make a good looking team!" She complimented. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="03f00c02aee68404de9095c8a72d6274"I hate to admit it, but I was trusting this massive animal almost one hundred percent to take care of me while I was on her back. That's something I'm usually not: submissive. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="84befdbaa2caa8568a458c015e3b1ad1""You're going to turn me into a horse owner one of these days!" I laughed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2c0ecbbfc7ed39ce506eb5c5a14bb247""I sure hope so! Horses make my soul happy. They find the good in people, just like dogs are willing to love everyone even though they're treated wrong." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c45e9e5809455347fc9578b9dbc5e0a3""Speaking of being treated wrong.." I trailed off, watching her turn back around in her saddle to face me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d05678edf1d0e625075658ddefcb1823""What?.." She furrowed her brows. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5f39dc5dc1880c64f13d880509dc7c4e""Forget about it. It's stupid." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d0a5b8bc2815568dfdf684ffb48261e0""If it's about Matt, don't worry about it. I ditched his ass not too long ago after I took him his lunch earlier. He started threatening to hit me and I told him that if he hit me, he'd be leaving my house in a body bag." She said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="061d56d12d8a765fdb37caba9fd19ab8"Damn, this girl was tougher than a damn burnt steak. I could tell she doesn't take bullshit. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7399a2f0f3546c33e9f8f51f365b3197"I like it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e53294f775403667cfa00302679e8c44""I'm glad you got yourself out of that situation. I would've hated to have been involved. I've known Matt for a while and know that type of behavior isn't quite like him." I said, knowing exactly what the root of his behavior was coming from. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4150a40e4c520329503336fb6d0a826a""It's all okay now. If he has common sense, he'll stay away from me from now on. I dread going back to work." She sighed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f90f74e8be61ae087bcd25223a638acb""Can I ask you something? You may not know the answer to this question or not, but I've been trying to figure it out for quite a while now." I said, knowing I was somewhat changing the subject./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2b5623373b8efcd4da26281934d81766""Sure."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e2032e05c40f90f0d481f6c521ec3ab1""With all the shit that happens at that place (Bobby Mackey's Music World) and all of the documented evidence of all of these encounters to Bobby himself, why in the Hell is he seeming so blind to it?!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8a20f9df445d4e070c9a59802332f21a"She sighed, "I think he knows what's going on, but he has a hard time believing it because it hasn't happened to him physically. He's never spoken of anything paranormal at all happening to him directly. Even the closest people to him, like me, Matt, Carl, Bobby's wife, and his daughter, all have told him about these experiences, but he just kinda shrugs them off. I think the spirits are using him as a conduit, like his music is what's fueling their fire, their urge to stay there. He brings so much energy into that building every night and weekend with his music. Carl is about like Bobby, too. Except Carl believes a hundred percent about what's going on. He's such an old soul and a loving person. I believe he's accidentally let something in when he got possessed." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fe028999bcbe7298c5aa0bfa2aa64ccd"Just like Carl, she was an old soul too. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="677f376fccba3c3721d1d87f1fac3493"But damn, with as high up as she is on that horse, she's so pretty. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p 


End file.
